Dragonia
by SpooFooFoo
Summary: IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER! WARNING! It's just a story that I made for no reason. Feel free to read it but I warned you. Summary: Another world. Four knights. One sensei. A pirate. A priest. A quest to save a twin complete with typos.


**Two Lovers Found Dead Believed to Have Killed Each Other!**

A strange man in black, Gavin McCaffrey, grabbed the little golden kitty by it's cuff and twisted its neck. He smiled menacingly and dropped the still kitty into his suitcase and continued on his way. He entered a dark alley and stopped.

"Oh my lady love, Isla," the man cried. "Where are you? I have a gift for you. A little kitty. Don't you love kitties? It's the same exact color as your hair."

Hidden behind a trashcan a young girl with beautiful golden curls and delicate blue eyes stared silently at the man with fear. She held behind her back a knife which shook making a silent rattling sound. The man, hearing the rattling sound, turn abruptly around and said softly, "Isla. I know you're there. You love me don't you? Do you love me?"

The man grabbed Isla from out of her hiding place and screamed in her face. "Do you love me! Answer me!"

Isla shaking so hard plunged the knife deep into the man's heart.

"Isla," the man gasped. He loosened his grip on Isla's arm as blood purged out of the wound. "Why. I….I love you."

And with one final wish the man reached and embraced Isla's cheeks in both of his hands and turned it to an ugly angle. There was a horrible crack and Isla's body slumped down.

"We'll be together now," the man said happily as he breathed his final breath.

**Commentary by Vice President of CPI : Megan Hollis**

Megan sat right next to me sipping her cup of coffee. "Yes, Rebecca. Yes. I believe that the man never loved the woman at all. I believe he hated her."

She took another sip of coffee as I rushed to write down what she said. "Yes. The man never loved her. He was a killing lunatic and was going to kill her. I believe that at first the woman, Isla, loved the man at first but after discovering that the man wanted to kill her she decided to kill him herself."

I gasped in horror and replied, "What a tragedy! You don't believe that the man was an escaped mentalist?"

Megan laughed. "Of course not! Why! That's tragic! No, the man was not an escaped mentalist!"

I asked Megan a few more questions and after a few hours finally all of my questions were answered. "Thank you," I said to Megan. "We are grateful for your opinion and the time you had to sacrifice in order for us to interview you."

"My pleasure," Megan replied.

"Seriously?" Courtney said giggling. "Wow. The newspaper is funny."

"How is it funny?" Jenny asked clearly surprised. "I found it disturbing and sad."

Angela shook her head and faked a cough. "Idiot."

Courtney turned around to glare at her. Angela was blonde with twinkling green eyes full of glee and mischief. Courtney on the other hand was a redheaded and had blue eyes. Jenny has black hair and dark purple eyes that are powerful. Meaning that her eyes are weird.

Courtney said nothing though but continued to glare at Angela. "Fine then. The world of Dragonia is funny. The whole world is funny!"

Courtney threw the newspaper against the wall. "Gah! I'm coming back to Earth! This place like….."

"You know you are the one that thought the newspaper was funny," Angela said simply.

"No," Courtney answered. "I didn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Y-"

"Oh shut it!" Jenny exclaimed. "Courtney's an idiot! The newspaper is funny! Happy!"

"But I don-" Angela began.

"Shut up," Jenny snapped.

Suddenly the cottage door flew opened and Alison came rushing in. Her dark hair flowing behind her and her purple eyes full of sadness. Jenny smiled sweetly at her and glared at the other two.

"What's wrong, Alison? Does it involve these two? Because if it does I swear I have-"

"No," Alison gasped catching her breath. "Ally is in trouble!"

Courtney turned her head abruptly at Alison. "What? Your twin is in trouble? Oh no. They took her to die down there didn't they?"

"Huh?"

Courtney sighed and said to Angela, "They, meaning the priestess's servants, took Ally down into the Dragon Master's lair where she'll have to compete in a game called the Master's Game. The Master's Game consists of four main components. The dropping of the stones. The balance of the scale. The call of nature. And the lovable dance. The lovable dance sounds fun but it's not. Trust me. You dance til you die of starvation. And-"

"Shut up!" Angela cried. "You talk too much! I know where Ally is and who took her! Gosh!"

Alison bowed down to Jenny without shame. "Please. Help me rescue her! I tried to talk to the villagers but all they did was told me to go away! One even threw a tomato at me! Please!"

Jenny looked down pitifully at Alison. "Aw. We'll help you. You're one of my best friends. _Our. _Isn't that right girls?"

"Did you say something?" Courtney asked innocently.

Angela thoughtfully glazed out the window. "I know who could help us. Master Dave. He'll know what to do!"

"The ninja sensei?" Alison whispered. "What makes you think he'll teach us? We're wizards. Not wizard ninjas. I'm in the wind class."

"Oh I'm in the lightning class," Courtney butted in. "Really awesome. Angela's in the fire class. I KNOW RIGHT! And Jenny is in the light class. Not a priestess but the light knight class thingiemagy. Oh I never noticed it before but we're all knights! Not like your-"

"Shut up," Angela said again. She rolled her eyes even though she never did before.

"Alrighty let's go." Jenny stood up from the table. "Ignore them," Jenny whispered to Alison as they went.

Master Dave was not happy that too non ninja class fifth teen year old wizards wanted to learn the ninja arts.

"All voices encounter light and lead to shadow," Master Dave finally said. "Alright. Sit next to Sal, the _pirate _girl. She wants to learn from me too 'cause I'm cool and awesome."

Sal, the pirate girl, was a bubbly young girl with light straw hair and strange ultraviolet eyes. She was very friendly and nice to the young knights. She was even around the same age at them. Funny.

Master Dave dismissed the other real ninjas and walked over to them. "Ah. Look at that. Four knights from one of the five different classes of knights. Where's the fifth one? The darkness one?"

"We don't have a darkness knight in our groupie." Jenny said loudly for all the remaining ninjas to hear. "We aren't evil."

Jenny only said that because lately there had been some evil wizard burnings and Jenny thought she was too young to die.

Master Dave cleared his throat. "To begin…."

Nobody paid attention, even the ninjas that remained behind to clean up. The sensei said a lot of boring stuff that everyone that was a wizard knew. Well almost everyone but apparently baby wizards.

"WOOT!" Courtney said suddenly. "It's time to leave. Urm you helped us a lot, sensei, but we need to talk to you about something."

Master Dave looked at her strangely. "Go on."

"We wanted you to help us on the quest," Courtney said. "Not teach us….ninja stuff."

"Ohhhh!" Master Dave exclaimed. "Why didn't you say so? Sure! I'll join your quest!"

"Me too," Sal said sweetly. "I always wanted to go on a quest but I never got a chance too."

"Yeah." Jenny fist bumped with Alison. "More comrades! Look! Now we have like six people! WOOT!"

One of the ninjas looked over at them. This ninja had blue hair and cat-like looking yellow eyes. Sadly he was a boy but was around the same age too.

"I want to help," the ninja said softly. "You can't," Master Dave said harshly. "You suck, Ryosuke. You suck."

Ryosuke looked hurt. "But I can-"

"You have no powers at all. Sure you're fast. Sure you know kung fu. But dude you have no magic powers! You're a….a…..a mortal."

Angela gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Courtney eyes filled up with tears. Alison barely flinched at this but stared calmly at Ryosuke. Jenny didn't care. Sal was whispered something to Master Dave.

"So yeah," Master Dave said after a moment. "See you. Let's go young wizards! Everyone knows you need a wise person in an adventure group quest!"

"Yeah yeah," Sal said. "C'mon."

"We're going on an adventure! We're going on an adventure!" Sal cried. "Oh I'm so happy! This is one of the most happiest days of my life!"

Master Dave looked around suspiciously. "Keep your guards up. Someone is going to die soon. Not everyone makes it in an adventure group. Hopefully it's Courtney. She talks too much."

Courtney looked on the brink of tears at this remark but said nothing. Jenny noticed this and said wisely, "No. I won't allow anyone to die. You guys are all my friends. Even if we just met, Sal and sensei. I won't allow anyone to die! I'll give you all my life if I have to."

"See," Master Dave said plainly. "Sadly Jenny's the one most likely to die."

Sal patted her on the back. "It's alright, friend."

Jenny sighed. It was hard to satisfy people. After a few more minutes of walking Courtney suddenly said, "Where are we?"

The group looked around. They were in a dark forest with red eyes looking out from everywhere. Red eyes that looked as though it was from something unnatural and not of Dragonia or Earth.

"Oh….." Master Dave began. "Murwars."

"Murwars?" Courtney asked with her voice shaking.

"Yes." Master Dave slowly raised his staff. "Murwars. They are mermaids that can walk."

"What?" Sal said. "Mermaids that can walk? Mermaids with red eyes."

"Yes. Gray people with red eyes. Mermaids with no tail."

"Doesn't that make them like inhuman/wizard people that are similar to us but are not us?"

The sensei shrugged. "I have no idea what you just said." The eyes began to move closer. And closer.

"What do we do, sensei?" Jenny cried.

And closer…..

"Dave?" Angela fell down in horror.

An inhuman groan was heard.

"AHHH!" Courtney threw lightning everywhere and the forest started to burn. Cries of inhuman pain could be heard.

Sal took out a pistol and shot at a murwar that started to run towards them. Murwars were completely gray with red glowing eyes and sharp pointed teeth. Jenny summoned some light sharks that started to bite all of the murwars. Alison summoned a wind spirit and last but the most effective Angela encouraged the forest to burn down and fall on top of the murwars.


End file.
